Men of the Misty Mountains
The Men of the Misty Mountains (N."Ordvir" or "Mountain-Men" old Rh."Beiabarnae", "Nearby-born-ones") were possibly the ancestors of Beorn and parts of the later Beornings.By the 17th century of the third Age most of these Mountain-Men had been driven out of the Hithaeglir by Giants and Goblins and fled either to the Upper Anduin Vales or the Forodwaith. Origin The Beiabarnae were the descendants of Edain related to the Folk of Beor who had stayed along the Great Pass. History According to the Dwarves the Men of the Misty Mountains called themselves Beiabarnae (old Rh.: "Nearby-born-ones") or earlier Beroiagonari (old rh.:"hunting Bears") and it was them who first gave the father of the Longbeards the old Rhovanian Name Daurrein. There were old Legends among the Beornings that their forefathers were protected by bears in Mountain Caves and legends spoke of "the Gift from the Great Bear" but many of these old traditions were now forgotten or held in secret by the Beornings. At last there were many hints that the Gift of Skinchanging at first appeared among the Beiabarnae. When the Orcish Hordes of the Northern waste began to invade the misty Mountains and Gundabad was lost the expulsion of the Beiabarnae from the Misty Mountains begun, many fled into the Anduin Vales while others fled into the Northern Waste, these were known in the third Age as the Berseggi (Del.:"Bear-Warriors") or Biornungs (Del.: "Bear-Sons") and were a small people which shared many obvious traditions with the Beornings of the Anduin Vales, although smaller in number and different in Appearance through intermixion with the Forodwaith. Of the early Beiabarn Leaders in the Anduin Vales only two were told of in the Beorning Myths, Barnbinevian and Beruvacar. It seems that there were serious tribal feuds with the Austrorathias, Northmen who lived near the Anduin Springs and served the Witch-King of Angmar. These feuds decimated the Baiabarnae so that with the arrival of the Éothéod in the North, who drove away or destroyed the last Servants of Angmar in Rhovanion , the Baiabarnae became a part of the Éothéod people and intermixed with the newly arrived Farmers and Horsemen from the south. But even if the old suffered for their home to give it easily up, so most Mountainmen descendants and some of the Éothéod who were related to them by marriage stayed in the north and lived long as a scattered people without leader. It was Beorn (Éo.:"Warrior"), probably the greatest son of the old Mountain Folk , who again built a Nation out of these scattered Men and his son Grimbeorn (Éo.: "Angry Warrior") and right hand Man Wecca( Éo.:"Guardian") continued his effords into the fourth Age. Beiabarnae of Renown *Airiscina *Answini *Anthargairu *Barca *Barnbinevian *Berolaitha *Berosebo *Berowulf *Berubero *Berubaur *Beruvacar *Bragia *Gailasvin *Grimmabaltha *Raiasvintha *Sonotor-radayan *Tagrinnia Notes MERP suggests Beijabar or'' Bajaegahar'' as possible names for the Beornings ancestors.At the time in which they resided in the northern waste MERP proposes Bernings as a possible name for this tribe. Beijabar and Bajaegahar seems to be derived from the gothic Word *Baira (to bear) or Barn (Child), the Beija- Element seems obscure, it may be derived from gothic Bidjan (to pray) or *bei (near, nearby), jaegahar may also be derived from *jagona, "Hunting".The supposed meaning was probably Bear-Worshippers, Nearby-Dwellers" or perhaps even ''Bear-Kindred or Hunting-Bears (Beiabarnae or Berobidias and perhaps Beroiagonari or Beiagonari all could be fitting forms).Another posibility ias that Beijabar and Bajaegahar were words from the origial proto-edainic language of the Men of Rhovanion which remaineded untranslated. LOTRO In LOTRO The Misty Mountains are home to different tribes of men.The Corcur originally were Hillmen of Rhudaur who, after the defeat of Angmar had fled to the northwestern misty mountains and made the bitter stair and the former dwarf-mansion Helegrod their home. Another tribe occupies the southwestern Hithaeglir near Dunland at the Tâl Methedras and lives in snow-houses, similar to the Lossoth of Forochel. Category:Northrons Category:Misty mountains Category:Edain Category:Beornings